creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Archives ---- Thank you! I'll be sure to do that next time, I appreciate it! Firsttoleave (talk) 21:25, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Firsttoleave Clown Doll story concern Hello! I am brand new to start writing creepypasta but have been reading over 100 creepypasta, I realize that although I am probably a noob at this so maybe my story was cheesy or something, but as far as I can see my story has NO errors in spelling My story might have random words in it like kitchen or something because my auto correct is extremely screwed up and loves to change things so that's why my story might be weird, I also realize yourself has writin good creepypasta too, but if you only excluded my story I worked my butt on for a solid 3 hours straight because only YOU think my creepypasta wasn't scary then you should be ashamed for that, if not, please sent me a copy of my story with corrections that show where the errors are, thank you. Mr.HattyHattington (talk) 22:06, June 26, 2015 (UTC)Mr.HattyHattington Re: Thanks and I understand if you don't have any time. Classical Retard > Dammit, you're cold. 23:06, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I completely understand... ... Completely. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 23:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Okee. ;) UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 23:14, June 26, 2015 (UTC) what do u what commenting on my account bra what do u what commenting on my account bra Thanks for deleting it, I realized I bent some rules. You deleted another one of my pastas... Seriously? AGAIN? Do you know how long it took to type it, read it, and revise it? And now you just delete it within seconds? I'm getting fed up with you. I actually tried. TELL me what's wrong with it. TELL ME. It violated NONE of your stupid little "quality standard" shit. What the fuck? SBPTSAngryGermanKid (talk) 02:37, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I see how it is. Fuck you too. What kind of fucking cocksucker lives on a Wiki site and can't get past a few grammar mistakes? You? Oh okay. You're a pathetic loser who manages a pointless Wiki. Go ahead, ban me. I don't care. BAN ME!!! I'll be HAPPY to get banned from this shithole. Fuck you. Fuck your signature. Actually, I don't care anymore. At least I have a life, unlike you. What kind of fuckhead spends all of his time on a meaningless website? You, of course. Goodbye. Again, fuck your signature. Disney World 2012 To be honest, assessing myself on the errors of my pasta will get me no where. I would like to know why my pasta was deleted, since the site said I should ask to receive specifics. You say it might be obvious but that could also be a matter of perspective. So If you could please tell me what was wrong with Disney World 2012, I'd be most grateful. Unnaturalist (talk) 05:07, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Unnaturalist Again another comlll You know, why the hell do you even get to be admin if you just troll people for fun by deleting there accounts?! Thats f***d up!!>:( The formatting, grammer, punctuation, and pretty much everything was just bad on that story. Separating the story into paragraphs properly, using proper capitalization and punctuation will help loads. Also, no one deletes accounts here. I don't know what you're on about there. ClericofMadness (talk) 06:11, June 27, 2015 (UTC) This Page? What exactly is this page? And why is it a user's subpage? MrDupin (talk) 13:12, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :About a year ago Nick deleted it, but Skelly undeleted it, so I'm not gonna' mess with it. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:05, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Deletion- "And as their blood lay on the walls" Hello. Like many others, I am here because you deleted my story. I looked at the list like you suggested, and I could not find a reason why my story was deleted. I had a fairly long title yet that was obviously not the reason for deletion. If it was grammatical errors I have to point out that I was writing a poem and some necessary but different grammar to regular stories was included. I got a message saying that "no edit summary was given" so I'm wondering if that had anything to do with deletion. I am not sure if it was clichéd or not. Somebody else said that many poems were getting deleted recently, and I would really like to know why. Is it your personal preference against poetry? Or is it just me? I came back here after a year of being inactive and now I know why I stopped writing pastas on this site. Please reply soon as I have a very short temper and I am doing everything to suppress it right now. --Harobinson (talk) 14:15, June 27, 2015 (UTC)harobinson Hi, Thank you for spending time on that response. It means a lot. I was about to go full caps on you but I took a walk and thought about your constructive criticism. Thank you for helping me improve myself, --Harobinson (talk) 18:00, June 27, 2015 (UTC)harobinson P.s. Do me a favor and don't review my next piece. I cannot believe you. Ever heard of patience? No? Thought not. I was EDITING MY STORY WHEN YOU DELETE IT! YOUR GODDAMN QUALITY STANDARDS COULD NOT WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH, HUH? I TRIED BEING CALM. I TRIED BEING NICE. BUT TIS IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS! YOU DON'T MISS AN OPPORTUNITY TO DELETE SOMEONE'S WORK, DO YOU? MY POEM WAS TERRIBLE, I KNOW, BUT DELETING A PAGE WHEN I WAS NOT FINISHED WITH IT YET? THE ONLY REASON YOU HAVE ALL THOSE BADGES IS BECAUSE YOU WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO DELETE MINE- AND OTHERS- PIECES! THIS IS WHY THIS SITE IS NOT MORE POPULAR THAN IT IS! PEOPLE LIKE YOU DELETING EVERYTHING YOU ENCOUNTER. IT IS AMAZING HOW FAST YOU CAN PRESS THE DELETE BUTTON! YOU MUST BE A VERY SKILLED HIMAN BEING! YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE PEOPLE A CHANCE. I THOUGHT THE SO CALLED "ADVICE" YOU GAVE ME WAS ACTUALLY TO GENUINELY HELP ME! BUT NO, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS CLEANSING THIS SIGHT OF THE FILTH! YOU ARE LIKE A KKK MEMBER, AND MY WRITNG IS A CROWD OF BLACK GAY JEWS! SHAME ON YOU, I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY. NOW I KNOW WHY I DID NOT VISIT THIS SITE FOR A YEAR! BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU! Maybe I will return in 2016, and by that time I hope you are beat to death with the ban hammer. Get a job, --Harobinson (talk) 20:33, June 27, 2015 (UTC)harobinson :"YOU ARE LIKE A KKK MEMBER, AND MY WRITNG IS A CROWD OF BLACK GAY JEWS!" :Very mature. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:39, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I hope you don't mind But I've posted your stories here. Just figured I'd tell you that, so you'd know. Senjumaru Shutara 22:59, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Senjumaru Shutara 23:08, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Please Ban Me. Please. I'm sick of you. Just do it. SBPTSAngryGermanKid (talk) 01:21, June 28, 2015 (UTC) I Apologize I have realized that I have let my temper get the better of me. For that I'm sorry. I still am a little ticked off, but I guess it's OK. I could see why you deleted them now. The anger has cleared up and I made a mistake. I'll remove the negative stuff I've said from my profile. SBPTSAngryGermanKid (talk) 01:36, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Ah! Once again I'm sorry for my immature temper tantrum. I do have one question though. How do I get my story back to put in the workshop? SBPTSAngryGermanKid (talk) 01:46, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I've finished revising my story. I believe it's good enough to upload, but your opinion may differ. Check it out? SBPTSAngryGermanKid (talk) 06:46, June 28, 2015 (UTC) You're Doing A Good Job Hey, I saw those mean, unnecessary comments on your page and would personally like to thank you for keeping the site up to par. :) Surprisingly enough, the rants were pretty well written, with little grammar and spelling errors. XD But anyway, you're doing a good job. 4 for you, Empty. You go, Empty. TaylorE628 (talk) 01:37, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you hop on this chat real quick? I was hoping you could give me a quick run-down on a story I'm writing. It's not the finished product. Senjumaru Shutara 21:10, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Justvlad (talk) 21:25, June 28, 2015 (UTC)justvlad I was wondering if you could post some criticism on this post about that story that you just deleted :D i'm new here but i like to write alot and i'm more than happy to learn new things ! Delete these? These are unused pictures, would you delete them? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hi_lol.jpg http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yoloswagger.jpg Inside there is thunder in your heart 00:41, June 29, 2015 (UTC)